


Foiled

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack embarks on a Ianto hunt, but things don’t quite go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, Jack tries to sneak up on Ianto, but his pheromones give him away,’ at fic_promptly.

It’s a boring day, nothing going on, but in a way that’s a good thing since it gives Jack an opportunity to go see what Ianto’s up to in the archives. Maybe if he plays his cards right, he can distract the delectable Mr. Jones away from whatever exciting work he’s found for himself. Jack’s sure there are far more interesting things Ianto could be doing with his time other than filing; Jack himself, for instance. If Ianto’s looked at his to do list today, then surely he’s seen Jack’s name right at the top. Jack knows it’s there because he added it himself before going to bed last night; Ianto occasionally seems to have issues with scheduling, so it’s always wise to reserve a prime spot in advance.

The archives are dimly lit, verging on gloomy in the passageways between rooms, and it takes Jack a while to track down the man he’s seeking. He has to pause often, listening for the faint sounds that will direct him through the maze of rooms and corridors. His 51st century senses are considerably sharper than what’s normal for 21st century humans, so he figures he has the edge in this hunt. Despite his heavy boots, he can be very stealthy when he has a good enough reason.

His prey is within sight, but not yet within reach, when it happens.

“Don’t even think about it, Jack. I’m way behind with the archiving and this is the first opportunity I’ve had to start catching up again in three weeks. I don’t have time to play.” Ianto doesn’t even turn around.

Jack is confused; how is this possible? He knows he was being quiet; there hadn’t been the slightest sound to give him away. Did Ianto have eyes in the back of his head or something? Perhaps if he just sneaks away, Ianto will think he was imagining things…

“Don’t bother trying to pretend you’re not there, Jack; I can smell you. Your pheromones are a dead giveaway.”

Oh. 

Damnit, that’s so unfair, foiled by his own desires. Lust always makes his pheromones more pungent; he can smell them all the time, so he never notices them, but apparently Ianto does.

Glancing over his shoulder, Ianto smirks at him. “Don’t pout, it’s not a good look on you.”

In revenge, Jack pouts harder and that just makes Ianto snort with laughter. “You look like a spoiled child who’s just been told he can’t have sweets before dinner.”

“I do not!”

“You do!”

“Do not!”

“I’m not having this conversation.” Ianto turns back to his work. “You know, if you’d lend a hand with this, and I mean doing the job properly, not just pretending to help and getting in the way instead, we could have this done in half the time and then maybe we could leave work early for once. Tosh says the Rift should be quiet until mid-morning tomorrow.”

It’s not what Jack had hoped for, but the prospect of a long evening with Ianto in the comfort of his flat is definitely tempting. Jack gives up the hunt. If he has to work before they can play, then so be it.

“What do you want me to do?”

Ianto passes Jack a hand-held device. “Use this to scan the labels of the items in those boxes into the system, one at a time. Make sure you wait until the light on the scanner goes green before moving on to the next one. I’ll put the new acquisitions in their assigned places. Shouldn’t take more than an hour. Then all I’ll need to do is file the hard copies and we’ll be done.”

“I can do that,” Jack replies, taking the scanner and getting to work as Ianto picks up a boxful he’s already scanned.

“I’m sure you can,” Ianto agrees. “If you’re really good, I might even be persuaded to give you a reward.”

That’s incentive enough for Jack; he’ll do the work to the very best of his ability. Maybe he’ll even do it well enough to earn a spanking!

The End


End file.
